


Two Dragons, One Angel

by MistyRainTheFemaleWarrior



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyRainTheFemaleWarrior/pseuds/MistyRainTheFemaleWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of one-shots with having either Genji x Mercy, Hanzo x Mercy, the love triangle (whether the brothers are fighting over her or are in a polyandric relationship with her), or just the three as friends. Can be SFW or NSFW, I'll warn you about it. AUs can happen too. Hope you like them!</p><p>*Updated whenever I like*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Binge Part I (Love Triangle Mercy x Genji x Hanzo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my one-shot collection! The description's self-explainitory, so I won't be repeating myself. One thing though, I kinda want more Hanzo x Mercy fanfics...
> 
> I'll also update this whenever I can because I have a busy school year...
> 
> But anyways, this one-shot is kind of SFW, kind of NSFW since the word "penis" is here, but I don't describe it or anyone's naked bodies here.
> 
> I decided to go with this idea after hearing "To Binge" by Gorillaz. Take a listen sometime!
> 
> This'll be Part 1, so there will be more parts to come some time! Not after I publish this though...
> 
> Also, I know I could make this into a different story, but I feel like putting it in this collection of one-shots would be fitting.
> 
> Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome! If anyone's OOC here and/or there's typos or stuff like that, I'm sorry and I'll fix it.

It was a bright and sunny morning on the island of Maui, one of the Hawaiian Islands. The waves washed upon the shore as the water sparkled. Only a few miles away from shore, there was a resort with lots of palm trees, some large pools, quite a few water park attractions, areas being rebuilt, and more. Here in this resort, what remained of the Overwatch team was in it because after defeating the grave threat that could have lead to the end of both the human and omnic races, all of them wanted rest and only rest. That was all they asked. Of course, they threw a large party everyone in the resort to reminisce on the victory they all achieved and honor (in other words, try to forget) about who they lost during the final battle against the threat, which was a poor choice, but happened. The party had music, dancing, games, food, alcohol...

Lots of alcohol was consumed that night since it was a temporary escape from the grievance of those lost in battle...

Unfortunately, two of the people who were binge-drinking alcohol were Angela and Hanzo. Genji couldn't consume alcohol due to his condition as both man and machine. Their binge-drinking led to Genji taking them to his room and the three of them in bed.

Angela began to stir before fluttering her eyes open. Her vision was blurry until it began to get sharp, seeing the ceiling and the fan spinning around. She...felt weird once her mind was running smoothly. She was puzzled. She felt weird because the smell was odd and it felt like...she wasn't wearing anything and...some things are wrapped on her. She decided to look down to see that she was in nude. She gasped. Why was she ACTUALLY naked?!

There were also two males she was between of, one of them with his arm under her neck and the other with his arm under her bosom. Her eyes widened when she recognized the two men.

They were Genji and Hanzo Shimada.

Hanzo, like her, was naked.

Genji's artificial penis was out, since she could feel it on her leg.

Her face turned red instantly.  _Wh-what?!_ she thought in shock.  _H-how?!_ Truly, she was dumbfounded by the situation she was in.

Then it hit her.

She was drinking a lot of alcohol. So was Hanzo.

But Genji? Alcohol could kill him in an instant. Did that mean he DIDN'T drink and...

Oh god. Their naked bodies, the smell of the room...

They had a threesome, didn't they?

The blonde-haired female's heartbeat increased speed by the thought of that. She hasn't been this flustered since she was a teenager! 

But still...the question remains about Genji...

She needed to get out. She looked around to see that the room wasn't hers. If someone on the team would see them now...oh, what a situation that'll turn out to be. She began to gingerly move away their arms away without waking them up. She didn't want to talk to them because...she just didn't want to feel more embarrassed than she was.

After getting their arms off of her, the blonde-haired woman sat up and got her legs out, scooting to the edge of the bed before her feet touched the stray floor. She stood up and looked around for her swimsuit and something to tie her hair up to its usual ponytail. She then saw her white swimsuit with black and yellow accents at the left side of the bed, so she walked to it, picked it up, and put it back on. She found an elastic band on a drawer, so she grabbed it and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

While she was doing that, she began to think about what might've happened between her and the Shimada brothers. So she remembers herself drinking with everyone else, including Hanzo. Why? ...That was a good question: why? Was there a drinking contest and she joined, which would be unlikely of her? Was it that they all just wanted to drink together? She couldn't remember. But maybe she was drunk enough to hang out with Hanzo. Genji probably saw how drunk they were and how reckless they might have been, so he brought them both to his room to probably calm them down and sober them up. But...what could possibly happen that lead them to their threesome? Perhaps she insisted that they do and they did? Would Genji even allow that?! He wasn't drunk-at least, he's not supposed to be due to his inability to drink anything. Maybe...

The Swiss woman sighed and slumped her arms down, having trouble thinking about anything else that lead to them having sex with each other. What else could have lead them doing that? She couldn't think of anything!

Suddenly, she heard both the brothers stir, making her tense up and freeze. She wanted to get out of there, still not wanting to confront them due to embarrassment. So she ran out of the room and closed the door behind her before running far from it. Once she stopped, she was outside of the hotel. She panted as she looked back, feeling bad for abandoning them. But she had to. The feeling of sheer embarrassment would worsen if she talked to them.

Angela sighed once again, placing a hand on her forehead.  _Maybe I should go eat breakfast..._ she thought to herself. Breakfast sounded fine to her, so she headed to a bar in the resort that instead of having seats, a pool was there as well as floating tabletops.

As she was walking there, she continued to think about both of the Shimada brothers. She was actually in love with the both of them. She didn't love either of them at first sight, but her feelings for the both of them grew to be both romantic and sexual as time passed on. Genji was thankful of her for reviving him and became loyal to her, despite his inner war with his existence at the time, making her feel bad. But now that he had returned to Overwatch, the two became close again, helping each other in battle and hanging out with each other before and after battles, even off of the battlefield. Her feelings for him grew since he was friendly with her and he had a certain...charm to him.

And then there was Hanzo.

He had joined Overwatch due to one of the teams encountering him and being impressed with his abilities, McCree annoying him until he accepted. Both brothers were surprised and mortified to see each other in the Overwatch base. They both have met before in Hanamura, on the day Genji "died". Genji had tried to communicate with his older brother, but he didn't want anything to do with him. He also wasn't a fan of Angela and the team of scientists she worked with to revive and remake Genji into a cyborg. At the same time, she wasn't a fan of him being responsible for killing Genji until she was informed that he was trying to get over that and tried to redeem himself. He ignored them, even when both have helped him in battle. It wasn't until that one mission...

* * *

_Before the True Omnic was unleashed, Hanzo, Genji, Mercy, Tracer, and Winston were on the same team. They needed to stop the omnic doctor and his team behind the creation of the grave threat. Their mission was to stop the doctor, another team in Overwatch taking care of the possible gun-for-hires and his team so they would get the doctor without any trouble. But life doesn't like to let plans flow correctly._

_When Hanzo, Genji, Angela, Lena, and Winston had come to the place where the doctor was, there stood the True Omnic, truly vast in height that would easily counter a Titan and more menacing-looking than any Titan. Its large L.E.D. eyes glowed, meaning it was on. The omnic doctor was right on top of it and explained what it can do and how it could overpower them. Lena, being the confident and optimistic woman she was, said that Overwatch will stop it, much to his amusement. Without sign or warning though, Hanzo pointed his arrow at it and shouted, "Ryū ga waga teki o kurau!" Before anyone could stop him, he released his arrow, releasing the dragons along with it. The True Omnic moved its arm and got out a shield...reflecting the attack, much to everyone's shock. The healer's eyes widened and her breath shortened as the dragons are very close to the team. Everyone scrambled to dodge it, Genji grabbing Angela and running to the left while Hanzo, Lena, and Winston leaped to the other direction, letting the dragons pass. Angela has never felt so frightened in her life._

_Looking at her, Genji asked, "Are you alright, Dr. Ziegler?" She nodded as they both stood up, but it was obvious that she was frightened from being nearly killed, so Genji stood close to her. Both saw that Hanzo was dumbstruck by what everyone has seen._

_"It...it reflected the dragons..." he muttered._

_The omnic scientist laughed and told him that he said it could reflect everything. The cyborg was also dumbstruck that the True Omnic can counter the dragons' power, the Swiss woman more frightened than before. It wasn't long until he commanded the monstrous robot to kill them all._

* * *

The flashback stopped as she saw that she arrived at the bar. Seeing Fareeha there, drinking coffee and wearing a two-piece blue and yellow bikini, startled her, but she shook it off and went to where the bartender was. He saw her and greeted, "Good morning! Welcome to the Makai Bar! How may I serve you today, hero?"

"I'd like just a cup of regular coffee and a plate of Special #1," Angela answered without a second thought.

The bartender entered that into a hologram cash register and said, "That will be $13.67." Her eyes widened when she realized that she didn't have money on her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have my wallet with me..." she replied to the bartender.

"I know that you're part of Overwatch, but I can't give you breakfast for free. All of us need money after that True Omnic ruined most of the world." She sighed. That was true. Ever since the True Omnic was released into the outside, it wreak havoc wherever it went and Overwatch needed to stop it...somehow. A week to plan thoroughly was too much and too many lives were lost and cities destroyed by the giant robot. But at least it was slow, so it hasn't eliminated too many more lives. But after that incident with the Dragonstrike...that was when Hanzo finally walked to her and spoke to her.

* * *

_"Dr. Ziegler," he said to her, startling her while she was at the handmade shooting range, practicing her skill at the gun. She saw him with a solemn look on his face, which wasn't a rare sight at the time, given the circumstances they were in. She calmed herself down._

_"Hanzo?" she asked. She couldn't believe that not only was he in front of her, but he spoke to her. It was something new, something good. But if he's confronting her about something... "Did you need something?"_

_"Only your forgiveness." She looked puzzled, wondering why he wanted her forgiveness. "Please forgive me for rashly putting us all in danger like that."_

_"Huh?"_

_He walked a little closer to her. "I released the Dragonstrike without thinking twice about it. I almost killed our team and the other when the True Omnic reflected it. I was a fool to think that I could destroy that omnic in an instant."_

_"Hey, Hanzo." She put a hand on his shoulder. "At least nobody died."_

_He looked at her with a surprised face, but returned to his solemn face. "Regardless, I apologize."_

_"And why are you apologizing to me? There's the rest of your team you can apologize to."_

_"Your face."  Her eyes widened. That was right...she was terrified by that near-death encounter. He looked away from her in shame. "You looked like you were about to die. The Dragonstrike is powerful enough to kill in an instant and...I felt sorry, so I wanted to apologize to you."_

_She began to blush. He saw her face? Is that why he apologized? She was actually...charmed by that fact. It seemed rather gentlemanly of him to do that. She smiled and...brought her hand up to his cheek, stroking it and under his beard, surprising him once again and making him blush as well. "It's alright, Hanzo. I forgive you." She suddenly realized what she was doing and removed her hand from his cheek, biting her lip and looking away, embarrassed. She couldn't figure out why she did that. Silence roamed between them for a moment._

_Angela then sighed and nervously giggled, much to his confusion. "It's funny," she began to say. "I worked with Overwatch during the first Omnic Crisis and even then, never have I been close to death than..." She stopped her sentence, sighing and turning her back to him. "I'm sorry. I was just rambling. I really do forgive you though." Why did she have to say that to him? He just felt terrible about doing it!_

_"As long as I have your forgiveness, Angela, I do not mind," he replied. She gasped, her entire body tensed up when he said her name. "Dr. Ziegler! I meant to say that!" He let out a long sigh. She looked back to see him place his palm on his face. "I kept hearing some of the members here call you Angela, but that's because I've been told that you were all close..." Anyone who calls Angela by her first name is usually close to her, especially the original Overwatch team. Genji was also allowed to call her that. But with Hanzo...she might make an exception._

_"It's okay," she replied as she turned to him with a reassuring smile. "I don't mind you calling me Angela."_

_"Oh...uh..." He then bowed down to her. "Very well then...Angela." This time, her heartbeat increased a little...why...? He then straightened up and said, "You should go back to your training. I need to...apologize to the others now."_

_She snapped out of her state and nodded. "You do that," she said. "But how about you apologize to your brother first?"_

_He nodded. "I plan to do so. It'll be difficult, concerning our...past, but I plan to strive with it."_

_Angela kept her smile. She was glad to hear that Hanzo will make amends with his brother. "Good luck."_

_"Arigato." He then left. The blonde-haired woman couldn't help but sit down on the ground and sigh happily. At last, Hanzo finally spoke to her. She hoped to talk to him more often. It was a breath of fresh air for her, making her forget about the incident with the Dragonstrike for that moment. Although she couldn't figure out why she acted a little weird during that talk..._

_"Angela. Angela!"_

_Wait, Fareeha's in this flashback?_

* * *

"Hey! Angela!" Fareeha's voice shouted to the Swiss woman, shaking her shoulders. She then snapped out of the flashback and shot wide eyes at that Egyptian woman. 

"Huh? What?" she exclaimed, unaware of what was going on when she was reminiscing on when Hanzo talked to her.

"Are you alright?" She gave her a nervous smile, concerned about her.

"Oh, uh, yes. I am."

"You were staring off. That's very unlike you, Angela." Angela sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"I know, Fareeha. I know..." 

"Do you want a cup of coffee and some breakfast?" The blonde-haired female then saw a cup of coffee in her hand and a plate of the Special #1 near it, surprising her. "I bought them for you while you were staring off into space."

She smiled at the dark-haired woman and took the cup and plate from her. "Thank you, Fareeha."

Fareeha smiled back at her. "Don't mention it. How about we talk at my table?" The older woman nodded as they both arrived at the tabletop Fareeha was at and sat across from each other. The healer took a sip of her coffee, tasting its smooth yet strong taste and feeling more energized. This was the refreshing thing Angela needed to get through...her night with the Shimada brothers. She sighed once again, set her cup on the tabletop, and looked away from Fareeha. Gosh, how was she going to talk to them now? She did have sex with both of them. "Are you really alright? You look anything but happy." And now she's got Fareeha concerned.

"It's alright, Fareeha. It's nothing you should worry about," she lied, letting out a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a child anymore, Angela. You can always tell me what's on your mind. We've been friends, correct?" Fareeha was a young girl when she and Angela first met during the early days of Overwatch. The two have been treating each other like sisters since, eventually going into a first name basis and Angela being the older sister while Fareeha was the younger one.

She sighed once more and looked at Fareeha. "Alright, if I tell you this, you promise not to tell this to anybody?" she asked.

The Egyptian woman nodded. "I promise, Angela."

"I'll take your word for it then." She then took deep breaths. She could trust the dark-haired female with this, but she felt nervous about telling Fareeha about this. But she had to. The woman was curious and concerned for her since the two are like sisters. As she stopped taking deep breathes, she straightened up and stated, "I slept with Genji and Hanzo last night."


	2. To Binge Part II (Love Triangle Mercy x Genji x Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Angela was out of the bedroom, the Shimada brothers wake up to the sound of the door slamming. Hanzo learns about what happened the night before and leaves, leaving Genji remembering a part of what happened that night. Meanwhile, Hanzo begins looking for Angela before stumbling upon a fellow ally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I guessed I kind of lied last chapter. I couldn't just make another one-shot with this in mind! Sorry! Also, sorry for not updating for A YEAR! I did say in the description that I'll update when I can 'cause I'm a busy girl, but still, sorry to leave you guys on the edges of your seats for this! But I hope you enjoy it anyway! Tell me if there's any mistakes! Here's part 2, a bit NSFW!

_SLAM!_

The sound was loud enough to wake both Genji and Hanzo Shimada up. Both of their eyes shot open, looking at each other. While Hanzo looked shocked and clueless, his little brother just looked surprised. Hanzo instantly got out of bed, still having the shocked and clueless look as he looked around before looking at his cybernetic brother. "Brother..." he muttered as he grabbed part of the blanket to cover his penis. "What the hell happened...?"

Genji sighed as he sat up and turned away from his older brother on the bed, his legs swinging out of the sheets and his feet touching the ground. He placed a couple of his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. Since it was morning and he wasn't drunk unlike his brother, he remembered everything that happened the night before. He felt...ashamed, disgusted. What the hell was he thinking? Why did he take advantage of the opportunity like that? Was it because...of nostalgia?

"Genji, I need an answer!" Hanzo shouted to him. "Do you know what happened? Why I am...naked and-"

"Angela was here," he replied, cutting him off. Silence came around the room for a moment.

"Angela...?" the older man muttered. "You mean...Dr. Ziegler?" 

He whipped his head towards him, surprised that he guessed the blonde-haired woman well. He nodded at him. "Yeah, Dr. Ziegler. We..." He let out another sigh before looking away from him. "We both slept with her."

That sentence echoed in Hanzo's head. "You and I...?" he murmured before trailing off. Since he's known his brother's playboy tendencies in the past, he knew what that term meant. To hear that they both had sex with the beautiful Swiss woman...how is that even possible? He didn't remember having sex with her with the cooperation of Genji. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, brother," he replied in a serious tone. "The two of you were drunk and I tried to sober both of you up, but..." He turned away from him and buried his face in his hands, ashamed. "I don't know...it all happened so fast." He was lying through his teeth though. He remembered every moment that night, but sharing that with his brother...that would just make this worse. 

Hanzo also turned away from his brother and placed a hand on his forehead. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had sex with Angela, nonetheless with the help of his younger brother. Why? Was it because he...loved her? His feelings for her had grew from hateful to friendly, then to romantic and sexual. He always thought that she looked stunning, but he didn't let that get the best of him...until last night. Damn alcohol...

But then, why did Genji also had sex with her? Did he...harbor the same feelings for her? No, that can't be possible. He told him that his relationship with her was professional...unless he was lying...just like when they were teenagers. His eyes widened in realization. He wouldn't have sex with her otherwise...

He decided he needed to go and talk to Angela to apologize...again. He looked for his swimming briefs and he found them. He let go of the blanket, walked to it, and put it back on. He walked to the door before looking back at his younger brother with a solemn look on his face. "I'll be going now," he said to him.

"Good idea," Genji replied. "I need some time alone." He then opened the door, closed it behind him, and left. 

With Hanzo gone, Genji stood up from the bed and tucked his artificial penis back into the space it was at before closing the latch. He felt a little better now that his older brother was gone.

A little.

He still felt ashamed for taking part in their...make-out session...and the events that escalated from it. He sat back on the bed and buried his face in his hands once again. "Damn me..." he muttered. His thought from earlier came up: did he partake in that because of nostalgia? He has done similar things in the past when he was a young, foolish, and lecherous teenager/young adult, though he would be more possessive of the girl since he wanted to be the one to ravish her.

Hell, that was what he did last night with Angela and Hanzo.

* * *

_Before that happened, he did try to sober them up with cups of tea he handmade himself, but the first cups had no effect. He thought maybe another cup might hit the alcohol. He learned how to make the sober tea by his mother, who would make it for his father, who would get drunk on occasion, but act crazy while drunk._

_But while he began to fill the cups with the filtered hot water in the bathroom in his room...he suddenly heard...slurping noises. Before, he heard his older brother and the Swiss healer just talking. He stiffened when he realized something...they were making out. Back in his younger days, he made those noises with many other girls he hooked up with. He felt...mad and...envious._

_Without a second thought, he turned off the water, dropped the cup (breaking it a little), and burst open the door to see them locking lips, their tongues in each others' mouths, Angela's arms around his neck, and his hands on her waist, slowly going down to her rear. He gasped at the sight. His older brother...passionately making out with Angela...Angela. His anger and envy grew, making him impulsively shout, "What are you two doing?!" Both of their lips left each other quickly, a string of saliva connecting them, before looking at the cyborg man in shock. Genji suddenly began to regret shouting like that...but how else would he make them stop making out?_

_"G-Genji..." Angela stuttered, her face getting more red in embarrassment._

_The younger man began to walk towards the two of them. "Please, don't do that again. Both of you are drunk and I'm trying to make more tea for the both of you-" Swiftly cutting him off, she released herself from Hanzo and wrapped her arms around his shoulders...kissing his lips. That caught him by surprise, his initial reaction being to stiffen up. However...her lips were warm...a feeling he never felt in years..._

_"A-Angela!" Hanzo exclaimed as he pulled the woman away from his little brother, leaving him in a daze. "What are you doing?!"_

_"I...I..." she replied, looking embarrassed. "I don't know...I just...wanted to kiss him." Genji's eyes widened when he herd that come from her lips. Why would she want to kiss him? He had some human parts still onto him, but he wasn't that attractive because of it-hell, his lower jaw and lower lip were metal. Still...he finally felt warmth...after all these years._

_"But Angela..." The older man trailed off, not knowing what to say. Meanwhile, the cybernetic man's heart was thumping faster than it ever did before, even when he was in battles. He wanted to feel the warmth of Angela's lips again, but he kept pulling himself back from doing so since he worried about how she might react._

_"Hanzo..." the Swiss woman murmured as she put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. "I'm sorry. I love you, but..." She then turned to Genji and finished, "I love Genji as well." Both brothers looked shocked at her statement. She loved them both? They both then saw her frown and begin to cry. "I love you both...but..." She removed her hand from Hanzo's cheek and sniffed a little. "I don't know who I love more...I don't know if I love Hanzo more or Genji more. Sometimes...I wish I can just have you both." She sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her tears. "But I don't know...I don't know which of you to choose..." She covered her face to hide her tears._

_Both men felt pained to see her this way. Both of them looked at each other, wanting one to give the other an answer to how they will have to handle this. Both loved the blonde-haired woman and hated to see her like this. Hanzo looked back at Angela and approached her, removing her hands from her face to kiss her again. She looked surprised at first, but took it. Seeing this made Genji...a bit envious._

_The older man released his lips from hers and whispered, "It's alright, Angela."_

_"But..." she softly replied before Genji sat beside her, turned her head towards his, and kissed her again, shocking Hanzo. He was acting on impulse at the moment, needing to feel that warmth again, especially from her lips._

_"Do not cry anymore," the cyborg whispered to her. "We're here for you."_

_Her eyes widened, becoming watery for a different reason. "You guys..." Then, at the speed of lightning, both of them began kissing her neck from both sides, making her gasp and blush harder. A moan escaped her lips as she placed her hand on both of their heads, keeping them in place. Why did Hanzo do that? Genji never knew. Why did he do it? It was on an impulse. Her kissing him unlocked the side of him he never thought he would unlock in his life and he began acting on that side._

_That was why he and Hanzo fucked Angela that night._

* * *

He knew better than that. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but he did. If Zenyatta was alive...

Zenyatta...

His thoughts went from last night to his mentor in a heartbeat. Zenyatta gave his life at the final battle, protecting Genji from a fatal laser beam. If he hadn't let his guard down...if he had been more careful...Zenyatta would never go out like that. He would have been alive, giving Genji his wisdom on what he did. What would he think about that? Genji was his brightest pupil and he committed something as imprudent as sleeping with Angela, joined by his older brother...

He looked and found the lower part of his mask on the drawer, picking it up and putting it on. He let out a deep sigh and put his whole body onto his bed. He didn't feel like going out, he wasn't in the mood. He needed time to himself to think about what he did and why.

* * *

Exiting the hotel, Hanzo sighed heavily as he covered his entire face with his hand in shame. He wasn't going to question Genji's answer to him, it was obvious about what happened. He needed to apologize to Angela before it's too late. He didn't want his relationship with her to go awry because of the night before.

"'Ey there, archer," said a southern voice. The man stopped and looked to see McCree, wearing an eyepatch on his left eye and wearing red swimming trunks and brown sandals. He still had his hat on and smoked a big cigar, which was typical of him. "Wild night, last night, wasn't it?" He chuckled, making Hanzo sigh.

"Hello, McCree," he greeted. "Have you seen Ang-Dr. Ziegler?"

"The Doc? Think I saw 'er at the pool bar with Fareeha. Why?"

"Thank you." He then began to leave. However, he left McCree curious, so he walked beside him, much to his annoyance.

"Ye didn't answer my question," he stated.

"I don't need to. It is nothing you should be concerned about."

"Why not? Askin' me where the doc has sparked my curiosity like a bullet to gasoline."

"You are always curious, like when we first met."

"And yer 'ere now, are ye not? If ye weren't, then, well..."

Hanzo sighed deeply. He knew what McCree meant, and he was thankful of him for that, despite his annoyance. "It is just something personal between her and I. I don't need you to interfere at all."

The cowboy raised his eyebrow. "Personal, huh?" The archer nodded, making him then shrug. "That's all ye need to answer, archer. G'luck with that." He then waved him goodbye as he walked the other direction. Hanzo looked at him with a puzzled face. Just why did he need to bother him like that? Had he gotten nothing else to do? Well, he was always a social person, chatting someone up when he gets the chance.

Finally, he reached to the pool bar. McCree wasn't wrong, Angela was there, sitting with Fareeha and chatting with her. He just stood there, fighting a mental battle with the decision to either interfere or meet up with her later. He wasn't usually indecisive, but this day...this day just kept getting worse for him.


	3. Will He (Former Genji x Angela, Angela x Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *AU where Genji is a human delinquent and this all takes place in a university* After his nasty breakup with the beautiful Angela Ziegler, Genji Shimada thinks about that and his feelings about her hooking up with his older brother.
> 
> *Based on the song by Joji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, but sad one. This was inspired by Filthy Fra-I mean, Joji's song, "Will He", which is a terrific song. When I kept on hearing it, I began to think about how I can incorporate the theme of the song into one of the one-shots in this fanfic. I then remembered the fact that Genji was a playboy, so this fanfic came to be. Hope you guys enjoy!

Maybe being a playboy was a bad idea when it comes to relationships.

Who was he kidding? Of course it was.

Genji Shimada landed the most beautiful, smartest, and hottest chick in the University of Gibraltar, Angela Ziegler. And what did he do? Break her heart. He had cheated before, but this time...this time, he felt so...dreadful about what he has done. Angela was unlike other girls he dated in the past.

She was kind, understanding his family situation and why he was how he was.

She was smart, helping him with homework and studying and encouraging him to get back to class.

She was so gorgeous that other guys (and some girls too) were extremely jealous of him being with her.

She wasn't dating him because she thought he was hot. It was because she saw potential for him to get better, in school and personality, and she would keep loving him until he becomes a better person.

He felt absolutely happy to be with her and then he fucked her over. He wishes he hadn't, but he can't undo what happened in the past. That other girl, she wasn't worth it. Not worth a goddamn penny. She was a peasant compared to Angela. She is at fault since he broke up with her.

No, wait, she isn't.

He is.

If he didn't fuck around with her, he would still be with Angela. But he did and he regretted every day, every moment, every second he spent with that other girl.

Goddamn it.

He's trying to move on now. Angela beat him to moving on though, now dating someone else. Her new boyfriend...is his older brother, Hanzo.

He never felt so heartbroken in his entire life.

It's been two months since they've been together and from what he saw, they are so happy together, so loving to one another. That could have been Genji and her, but no. It is his older brother and her. On one hand, he feels happy for her, since she was a mess when she yelled at him for being with another girl, yelling and screaming at him, pushing him away from her, saying that she had too high of expectations from him changing. He's glad that she's happy, at the very least. She's gotten better and safe.

On the other, however...

His brother, his goddamn older brother, is being a better boyfriend than he was to her. He is loyal to her, comforts her, makes her smile, laugh, joyful. He sighs at the thought of it. Genji did that for her sometimes during their relationship, not as often as Hanzo does it now. Since Hanzo began dating her, they both were and still are distancing from each other, not wanting to talk to one another. He's fine with that, maybe Hanzo is too.

He's not fine by the fact that he is dating his ex though.

Shit happens, he guesses. Maybe Hanzo's just her type and he isn't. Hanzo was the older, wiser, and smarter one while he wasn't either of those three. Maybe Genji and Angela were never meant to be.

As he rests his back against the wall near the entrance to one of the campus buildings, he sees Hanzo and Angela come out, holding hands and happily speaking to each other. He sighs again, smoking the cigarette Sombra gave him to calm him down. There they are, being a happy loving couple together. A part of him wants their relationship to be shortened, because really, with Hanzo...

Will he caress her the way he did with her forever?

Will he lose his charm to her so that she can break up with him?

Will he play her strong like he did forever?

Will he play her songs to cheer her up forever?

Will he treat her right forever?

He doesn't know. Now he's thinking of some bullshit. He really doesn't know how their relationship will go out. Maybe they will be together forever. Maybe they will break up. Whichever way, Genji knows one thing is for certain:

She'll never go back to Genji, even if he's the only man in the world.


End file.
